Coursing Blood
by devilish delights
Summary: On the verge of her seventeenth birthday, Violet's life takes a turn for the worst...or does it?
1. Chapter 1

Coursing Blood

The wind rustled between my hair as I flitted in between the looming trees. It was dark and the moon was already in the sky, throwing a shroud of white radiance over the woods. I could here my heart thumping madly in my chest and swore to myself. _This will just attract them to me. _I had been running for far too long, I was only a human. I couldn't take such strain. My breath came out in labored gasps and my legs began to get heavier and heavier. _Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't STOP! _I looked over my back to see if my pursuers were still on my trail and felt myself tumbling through the air and heard the loud splat of flesh smacking the soggy earth. _Stupid log. _My already dirtied dress and boots were now covered in a lumpy layer of mud and leaves. _Fabulous. _

If my stalkers didn't kill me, my mother would. I strained my ears for any sound of pursuit and heard only the howls of a lone wolf in the distance. A sigh escaped my parched lips as relief flooded through my veins. I delicately picked myself up out the mud and inspected my surroundings. _Wow. I must've run really fast. _I found myself far from the heart of the forest where I began. I heaved myself to my feet and took a few unsteady steps toward my right and smiled despite my current situation. _Salvation! _The soreness left my limbs as I ran, half flew, towards the glow of city lights. I was almost there! _I'm going to make it! YES! _But as always fate just wasn't on my side. A dark silhouette blocked the light that shined through the trees and with the light went my hope for survival.

_FUCK._

"Sweetie, you didn't actually think we would give up that easily, did you?" the figure whispered seductively.

_FUCK! Don't listen to him Violet._

My gaze shifted across the trees looking for an escape route but instead I saw multiple eyes gleaming in the dark. I was cornered. _This can't be happening! Not now._

The man took a step forward and said, "Oh but my darling it is. You aren't dreaming. Shall I pinch you to prove it?"

I could hear the laughter in his voice and my reserve snapped.

"Fuck you!" I spat.

The next thing I knew I found myself being slammed into a tree and the eyes of my attacker piercing my own, his hands had my shoulders in a grip of steel. I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

"You'll pay for that!" he snarled and I remembered no more.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke feeling groggy and disoriented, and strangely it felt as if the world was spinning underneath me. _Huh, maybe I'm coming down with something. _From beneath my eyelids I could see a bluish haze. _ Must be after dawn…Aw crap! School. _But I still kept my eyes closed trying to recover my blissful sleep. I felt someone lightly stroking my hair. _Mom._

"Alright, alright. I'm getting up." I smiled as I rubbed my tired eyes.

My eyebrows shot sky high in shock and disbelief while the night's events flashed through my mind. No other than my night stalker had me cradled in his arms. I slapped his hands away and angrily shoved myself as far from him as I could. My back hit the hard opposite car door and I gave him a death glare that I had now reserved for him. He merely smirked.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked sweetly.

In response I tore my eyes away and looked out the tinted windows. We were driving on a seemingly abandoned highway smack dab in the middle of nowhere. _Marvelous. Now I'll never get out of here... NO! I mustn't think like that! Think positive!_

"Sugar, no matter what you try you'll never escape me. And no amount of optimism will change that so I suggest you just give up now." He said with a chuckle.

I looked at him with disgust and thought_ GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!!_

He winced and held his head at that and I smiled at my small victory. _There has to be someway to block him from my mind. _I imagined huge black barriers made of obsidian rock surrounding me and to test it I screamed in my head _HEY ASSHOLE! _I gauged his expression but he simply stared at me in confusion. _Ah, satisfaction. Phase one complete._

I surmised we were in a town car as the interior was quite roomy. The driver had a vacant look in his eyes, which made me believe he was being controlled. My gaze wandered back to my kidnapper and I was slightly taken aback that his eyes were locked onto mine. His eyes were like silver orbs of light, I was amazed at their complexity. _How ironic, light eyes in such a dark and evil person._ They seemed as if they had only lived through perpetual anger and hate but they also held something else, something yearning to break free. I was getting lost in his hypnotic eyes but forced myself to look away. He seemed to be only a few years older than me. I couldn't help but marvel at his gorgeously pale body; it was on the lean side but still completely toned.

Not wanting to be caught admiring the god-like body of my attacker I looked out the window and stared at the lush greenery zooming by. It was then that I noticed the dark mansion in the distance, nestled in seclusion by the mountains and forests surrounding it. My internal alarms were blaring in my head.

_I have to get out of here. Now. Think, Violet, think!_


End file.
